reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
|breed = Mythical Horse |color = Black,dark gray,and brown |speed = Extremely fast |health = Very High |stamina = Unlimited |location = Anywhere in New Austin, West Elizibeth or Nuevo Pariso }} is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Death is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death carries a violent wake with him, rattling the skulls of the undead, capable of instantly killing any that it collides with by causing their heads to explode. There is a ghostly trail of wind following Death. Death is almost invincible and cannot be killed from conventional damage, other than a fall of great height, a shot to the head, drowning, shot several times by a Gatling gun which makes Death randomly die later on, or using an explosive rifle causing him to explode into pieces. Horse pills negate Death's unlimited stamina. Locations Before finishing the Undead Nightmare storyline, Death can be found in the wild. Death's location is entirely random, but is similarly located to the general areas that the other three Horses of the Apocalypse can be found. When near, a notice will come up saying "a mythical creature has appeared in the area". Death will only randomly appear after taming the other three Horses of the Apocalypse prior. New Austin (West to East) *Just south of Gaptooth Breach. *Directly south of Rathskeller Fork. *Between Ridgewood Farm and Hamlin's Passing. *On the plateau in Ridgewood Farm. Note: if Death does spawn there, the Mythical Creature notification is not visible on your mini-map until you get on the plateau with him. *Around Plainview. *Around Mercer Station. *West of Fort Mercer, South-East of Repentance Rock. *Southeast of Fort Mercer. *Between Two Crows and Armadillo. *Directly east of Armadillo. *On some occasions Death can be found around Coot's Chapel. *On occasion, Death has been seen near MacFarlane's Ranch in the Hennigan's Stead area. *Death can be found in Greenhollow directly across the river from El Presidio. *South of Thieves' Landing and north of The Old Bacchus Place. Nuevo Paraíso (West to East) *East of or near Crooked Toes. *Immediately southeast of Chuparosa. *East-by-southeast of Ojo del Diablo. *East of Barranca. *Just northwest of Hendidura Grande. *It has also been found just north of Las Hermanas (near a small cliff up north), as well as to the southeast. *Near Sepulcro. *Southeast of Casa Madrugada (west of Mesa de la Luna). *Found around El Presidio. *South side of Butter Bridge. *In the area around Torquemada. *Manzanita Post West Elizabeth (West to East) *Outside of Cochinay. *Around Manzanita Post. *South of Broken Tree and Beecher's Hope. *Northwest of Tall Trees and South of Nekoti Rock. Upon completing the Undead Nightmare storyline, the player will receive Death. Trivia *Death's appearance in-game is different than the Biblical version; Death in-game has striking bright blue eyes, a dark brown colored front and a lighter off white hindquarters and mane, while the Biblical Death was a completely grayish to yellowish-green; sickly colors similar to that of a corpse. *Death's appearance looks like a cross between the Hungarian Half-bred and the War Horse with some minor variations. *Death's ability to explode heads does not apply to harmless animals. *The player must get Death and kill the Chupacabra (Undead Hunter Challenge - Rank 5) in order to find the Unicorn and complete the Undead Hunter challenge. *For rank five of the Four Horses of The Apocalypse challenge, charge into Jorge's Gap while riding Death. However, it has been noted that this may sometimes cause the game to become unstable while killing so many undead so fast. *Upon receiving or breaking Death, you will receive his Blood Pact, which acts like a horse deed. **It is possible to obtain two Death Blood Pacts. Simply complete the "Four Horses of the Apocalypse" challenge before you complete "On a Pale Horse". *There is a glitch that when you feed it horse pills after about three minutes it will begin to lose stamina like a normal horse. *Killing undead with Death will count towards pistol kills, as you can get the achievement In a Hail of Bullets with Death. *It is recommended to not use Death for Undead Hunter Rank 4 as if you move into the animals, they will die and won't count as a Torch kill. *If you are going slow enough while ramming into a zombie with Death, you will only knock over the zombie and not kill it. *As of June 2014. When spawned as Undead Marston. Death will lose his mist, abilities and steer south. This only happens when summoned via blood pack. Also when the campagn is completed he will spawn without a saddle. Gallery Muertebeta.png|3D model of Death. Riley rdr8.png Riley rdr 9.png 980017_10200711050631859_1507319432_o.jpg|Photo of Death hitched on 360 version. References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html Related Content es:Muerte Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Undead Nightmare Animals Category:Redemption Transport